My Guardian Angel's'
by foxygirlchan
Summary: [AU] Vincent falls in love with the beautiful Lucrecia but has no chance with her, especially since she's marrying Hojo... Or does he? 2 angels come to his rescue, maybe just to make it harder for him to win her heart 'cause Vincent sure thinks so.


**Author's Notes:** I got inspired by a fan fiction called "The Pact" and a comic by OnPaperWings!

Eh, this is me being silly. I've been tired lately.

This is going against my dislike for AU stories, but… I need to write. Leave me alone, ya?

One swear word from Cid. That's it. It ain't that bad.

Updated randomly. Don't expect me to update this regularly.

No pairings yet?

**My Guardian Angel(s)**

Vincent Valentine was 27 years old. He always thought he lived a normal life, getting through school and graduating, then getting a job as an optometrist after taking 8 years of schooling. He had just had his job for one year.

He always thought himself a normal guy, with normal friends like Cloud the delivery boy and mechanic, Tifa the martial artist and travelers guide, and Zack the bouncer. Okay, so his friends weren't THAT normal…

He never thought his life would change. They would always go out in the weekends, he and his friends, to bars or to restaurants and cafés, or to bowling alleys and arcades. He never thought he would fall in love at first sight.

Long beautiful brown hair, a face that was unforgettable, and a smile that was to die for.

Lucrecia Crescent was the woman of his dreams…

Then he saw HIM. Right next to her… An old man with black greasy-looking hair, glasses, and a scowl to match his demeanor: Hojo.

Hojo was his worst enemy. He remembered when he was still in high school, that man was his teacher. He was handsomer then too, but his attitude was still the same. He gave them mounds of homework, and loved to make his students cry. It never got better. Hojo seemed to follow him everywhere, quitting his job and taking a job at the college that Vincent went to. And as luck would have it, Vincent ended up in his class. He finally escaped the man's clutches when he entered an accredited optometry school.

He never heard of the man since, and didn't want to. But here he was, haunting him again. He was here… And he was with the love of his life.

When he had gone home after the night out with friends at a bar, he was pondering what he was going to do.

He had spoken to them…

_"Hello, um, I'm Vincent Valentine…" _

"Greetings to you Vincent," she replied, giving him a warm smile. He felt his heart beat faster.

"_Huh? Vincent? Viiiin-cent?" Hojo murmured, looking the man up and down and then grinning. "Oh! Vincent! I remember you! Yes, the annoying prat…" _

"I've always been under the impression YOU were the annoying prat."

"_Hmph, what are you doing talking to my fiancé?" snorted Hojo, wrapping his arms around the woman. Vincent looked from one to the other. _

"Fiancé? But… She's young enough to be your DAUGHTER," Vincent gasped, suddenly grasping the situation. Lucrecia gave him a strange look while Hojo grinned.

_  
"Ah yes, but we enjoy each other's company don't we?" he said, looking at Lucrecia with a grin on his face. She smiled up at him._

_  
"Yes, I never plan to leave his side," Lucrecia smiled, the sincere words crushing Vincent's heart. _

He needed that woman in his life. How that man could have gotten her to marry him was a great mystery. He didn't dwell on it.

"Lucrecia…" he mumbled, thinking the name sounded familiar….

Oh yeah… She worked with his father for a while…

"_Hello, my name is Lucrecia Crescent, I will be the scientist that is assigned to help you," she stated, bowing towards Vincent and his father. It was a few years ago when Vincent had a break and was visiting his father._

"_Yes, yes, good to have you. Have you met my son? I'm Grimoire Valentine, and this is Vincent…"_

He wondered if she remembered him. He was going to make sure she did… He would give anything to be in her life, even if it meant stealing her away from that man.

"Oh my, what horrible thoughts!" came a voice from nowhere. Vincent turned quickly, glancing around his home and spotting nothing. _Am I hearing things?_

"Oi, brat! You weren't supposed to surprise the human like that! What did the archangel tell you?!" growled a deeper voice, probably male. Vincent looked around in panic. This was getting strange…

"I know, I know… God Cid, you got a stick up your ass?" the other voice, female sounding, asked as a snort could be heard.

"Hell no brat! If there was a stick up anyone's ass it'd be YOURS!" snarled the male voice.

"Oh hell no! It's on!"

"Bring it!"

"Excuse me?" Vincent interrupted the invisible voices. There was silence. He assumed they where listening. "What is happening? Am I dreaming?" Vincent asked nothing. Maybe he was going crazy…

"Naw, you ain't dreamin'. Maybe we should show ourselves, eh Yuffie?" the voice of the male answered, light appearing in Vincent's room.

"Yeah, almost forgot what we were doing… I blame you Cid," the voice of the female replied, her form coming into view.

Vincent stared in confusion and surprise as two beings began to appear in his room from thin air and light.

They both had wings, medium-sized wings he would have thought later on, but that was about as angelic as they got.

The girl was wearing a purple shirt that revealed her stomach and arms, and shorts that would not have been acceptable by someone's mother, and a glove on one hand and a sweat band on the other, with a head band tied around her head that reached down to her back.

The man was wearing a blue shirt with pilot gloves and goggles, a sweatshirt tied around his waist and jeans tucked into his boots. He had dog tags around his neck and a cigarette in his mouth. How an angel could smoke would forever be a mystery to Vincent.

"Yo!" the girl grinned, waving towards Vincent, his face still the same as it had been when they appeared.

"I think he's frozen in place," the man stated, waving hand in front of Vincent's face.

"N-no, I'm fine," Vincent finally managed to say, still confused by the whole situation.

"That's good to hear! I thought we might have mentally scared another one…" Yuffie muttered looking away from the glare Cid gave her.

"Who are you?" Vincent asked, he wanted to badly ask "what are you?" but that seemed rude.

"Oh! I'm Yuffie!"

"And I'm Cid."

"And we're your guardian angels!" Yuffie exclaimed, waving her arms around and smiling happily. Cid sighed, puffing on his cigarette.

"You've been watching that human show too much. What's it called? 'Fairly Odd Parents' or some shit like that…" Cid muttered, his wings flapping a little.

"Hey, it's a funny show! 'Sides, you gotta give me more credit, I'd never copy a show!"

"What have I gotten myself into…?"

_If I had known what would have happened a year from now, I probably would have ran them out of my home and told them to never come back…_

_  
No… I would probably have forced them to stay…_

_My life has never been the same with these… Angels…_


End file.
